The Ghost comes back
by Contractions
Summary: Jane is in witness protection. She was transported from SFPD to BPD safe and sound by Dean. She was being targeted from a mass criminal on the lose and will not stop in till she is dead. In order to protect her family, she had moved to Boston, where she portrays as Jane Rizzoli and not Lindsay Boxer. Maura Isles is in San Fran for the week and meets Claire Washburn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Life is like a box of..." No, No that won't do. Mm. Let me start over. My name is Jane Clementine Rizzoli. I'm here to tell you a story about how my best friend decided to talk to a former co-worker. I'm place in a witness protection program for a reason. It was to get away from the chaos that was in my life, and a very obsessed criminal threaten to kill my friends or anyone that was in his way to get me. I had to take action. So, I came face to face with a FBI officer, Gaberial Dean. He made sure that I was taken care of and so was my old co-workers. No one gotten hurt. At least I think so. I had to made sure so when I gotten into the safe shelter , I made a search for my name Lindsay Boxer. I miss that name so much. Its me still but, I still feel like a different person. I feel like a Jane Rizzoli, the name they gave me. I moved with my family, Mom who is now Angela Rizzoli, my pop, Frankie, My brothers Frankie Rizzoli Jr and Tommy Rizzoli. We are a big Italian family in southern Boston. I'm 35 years old. I am a Detective at BPD. I used to be an inspector at my old job at SFPD. I used to have blonde hair but had to dye it Black. My eyes are chocolate brown and, i'm slim as I can be. I love my current job with my team. I've meant Detective Korsak, Frost and a M.E Maura Isles. Maura is something is else let me tell you. She had beautiful blond hair and is always dressing like she is about to do some photo shoot. Her hair is so soft and magical. I shake my head. No. She can't know the real me. I lied to her when I told her my name. I don't deserve to have a friend like her. I am glad she had gone to a convention once again for the week. I just hope she doesn't run into her old former friend Claire. I missed her oh so much. The times they spent together. The women's murder club is no more. She wished she had at least send her a goodbye note. Maybe time will if we can meet again.

* * *

It was a hot summer day when Maura arrived in San Fransico. She hated humidity because of her hair. It doesn't agree with her. She sighed softly as she felt the sweat pour from her bangs as she lifted her heavy suite case. She soon felt a hand on hers as she whipped her head around as she stumbled on her heals on a crack. The hand moved quickly and helped her up as she smiled softly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I saw that you needed help with your bags."

The women was black skinned. She was smiling brightly and had a soft side to her. Maura smiled taking a deep breath before she gotten a grip on herself. She smoothed out her wringles as she smiled brightly. Her green eyes landed on some chocolate ones, like Jane.

"Don't worry about it." She waved her hand chuckling.

"First impressions is always my specialty." The women said grinning, glad she was not in trouble with this women. Maura shakes her head.

"Far from it. Please, let me introduce myself. I'm Dr. Maura Isles. M.E of Boston Police department." She said professionly as she takes out her hand. The women smiled as she takes it.

"Claire Washburn. M.E of SFPD."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Claire Washburn. M.E at SFPD."

So that's how they had meant. Claire was her old self being the humble person she was and had helped Maura with her things to the hotel. I was surprised that Maura called me that night a said a elder women had helped her with her things.

"She was wonderful Jane! She was so sweet and loving."

I coughed at that comment pretending to be offence. Maura rolled her eyes smirking. She loved getting at me.

"Anyways, her name is Claire Washburn."

As soon as I herd the name I spit my beer out onto the keyboard. "A FUCK!" I yelled as I scrambled to find a dry towel. I herd Maura yell "Bathroom!" So I ran into the bathroom and grab the towel as I placed it on the keyboard. I smirked as Maura looked mortified.

"Seriously Jane? I can't even be away from you for one day and you make a mess in the apartment." She chuckled as I grinned my famous Rizzoli smiled. I blushed as I settled back down onto the couch.

"So what is the deal? I said Claire and you act like that?"

I sighed softly as I looked down at my hands. The memories slowly coming back to me as a tear slipped down. She had hopped they wouldn't run into each other.

"Jane?"

"She was a former co-worker Maura." I whispered as I looked up with tears on my cheeks. Maura was shocked.

"Co-worker?"

"It's a very very long story." I said sighing softly. Maura shakes her head not believing it.

"So your saying, Claire Washburn was your old co-worker? But shes the M.E of SFPD. Your're telling me you used to work here before transferring to BPD?"

I bit my lip. She was half right.

"Well you are half right." I sighed as I looked into her green eyes.

"I'm Lindsay Boxer. I was an Inspector at SFPD long before moving to Boston. I was targeted by a sicko who wanted to hurt me and my group. We were called the Women's murder club." I said as I start to cry. Maura was in shocked as she looked away from me. She thought she knew my whole life story. It was far from it. I had more secret than one can combine.

"I don't believe you Jane. You are not this Boxer person. You can't be."

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why not?"

"Because Jane, I talked to Claire. She said she has buried her friend in the cementary. Jane, Lindsay died in a car crash long ago."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jane sighed as she looked towards the window. She didn't want to have to tell Maura the full truth. Not yet. Maura looked towards Jane as she crossed her arms across her chest. She was peeved as she tilts her head towards the brunette.

"Jane?" She asked softly. Jane sighed as she looked back towards the honey-blonde.

"Did she say that she saw the body?" Maura raised her eyebrow.

"Excuse me? Jane, that is not a good question to ask her!" She sighed as she shakes her head uncrossing her arms.

"No I never asked her! Why would I bother her at a convention on the subject." Jane snorted.

"So you don't believe a single word I said?" She raised her eyebrow in question.

"NO!" She almost shouted as she sighed deeply pinching the bridge of her noise.

"I will do some research first Jane before I go asking a M.E About the death of her friend. Ok?"

Jane nodded. "Fair enough. I'll let you go Maura. I have a call." She lied. She just wanted to get off of the call. Maura simply nodded as she disconnected the chat. Jane drew out a huge breath as she shuts her laptop. She chewed her lower lip. She knows she's in deep trouble now. She couldn't keep it in anymore. She missed her friends dearly. She gets up from the couch as she takes Jo Friday outside for her nightly walk. She turned the corner of the park as she stopped short seeing another dog she regconized. "MARTHA?!" She yelled. The golden retriever looked over as she barked happily and ran towards her old owner. Jane laughed as she felled onto the grass with the big dog licking her face. "Down girl down." She pushed her off of her as she grabs Jo's leash but it was gone. She panicked as she looked up and saw a fimilar face with her dog in his hands. The blacked skinned person shakes his head as he held a hand out towards Jane as she takes it and stands up with Martha by her side still freaking out a bit.

"Jacobi." She breaths.

* * *

Hey ya Guys 3

Sorry I have been inactive. It's just I have a lot of things due to Christmas coming around the corner. I'll try and update on some of my other stories but this will be my number one. Anyways enjoy! Please read and Review!

~ Kim


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Jane sighed softly as she saw her former partner Jacobi. The tanned skinned man standing before her, with Jo Friday in his hands offered her a coffee. She agreed as they headed back to her apartment. She opened the door and almost passed out. She could not breath as she saw her former friends. Cindy, Jill and Tom. Cindy Thomas grinned like a crazy women who was on drugs. Jill was smooth as a cucumber but had tears in her eyes as she lifted her hand to her mouth. Tom looks like he is seeing a ghost. His face went white. Jane looked towards her family as Jo and Martha went into the other room. Jane kicked the door closed as she rubs her scared hands together with her eyes twitching. The memories were coming back to her once again. She hitch a breath when she felt Cindy's soft hand on her shoulder.

"Lindsay?" She asked softly. Jane looked into the red-haired eyes as she smiled softly nodding.

"I'm here." She breathed out. She lets out a cry as she shakes.

"Hey, Hey its okay. We are here to protect you." She whispered as she held her friend tight. Jane buried her head into her soft red hair. She sniffed in her scent as she sobs heavily. She was safe. She was home in her arms. Jill smiled softly as she walked over towards them slowly.

"It's good to have to back Linds." She said softly. Jane sniffed as she pulled away from Cindy and hugged Jill. Jill laughed as she hugged her tightly back. SHe wasn't much of a hugger but when it came to her friend in need, she didn't mind at all. Tom stood up as he watched the scene unfold.

"Is it really you?" He asked in shocked. He didn't know how to handle his feelings right now. He glanced towards her hands conforming his suspsion. Jane gave him a cheeky grin. They both ran towards each other as they hugged tightly. The rest just watched as the door slowly opened. Jane gasped softly when she saw her mother.

"Ma!" She said in a whisper.

"JANE RIZZOLI!" She shouted as she saw these strangers in her daughter's apartment.

"Who are these people?" She asked as she frowned deeply.

"Ma...I..I have something to tell you." She whispered as tears slowly feel down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Angela looked like she was going to pass out. Jane had told her mother everything from the day she meat her to the day she was founded. Jane was abandoned as child during her early childhood. Angela has founded her on the side of a rode in California when she was working in law enforcement. Jane never knew about how she was adopted. Jane looked towards her friends and to her mother.

"So your saying, I was Jane Rizzoli all this time?" Jane said softly towards her mother. Angela sighed as she looked away from the face of her child.

"No. I'm saying that I had ment Jacobi as soon as he heard I had founded you on the abandoned road on the streets near SFPD."

"I had tracked her down because I needed to take you away for a year or so. We needed to secure a location for you and your mother." Jacobi had said.

Jane couldn't believe her ears. She was abandoned and taken away from her mother twice. She looked towards Jacobi like he was crazy.

"I'm serious Lindsay. That's why we changed your name and identity."

"I understand that part. But I remember working for SFPD for so long." she whispered tears threating to fall. Cindy bit her lip as she wanted to hold her friend so badly. Jill shakes her head looking away. She was taking this hard.

"You did. For most of your adult life you had made friends with these three women. We wanted you to. Cindy Thomas, Jill Burnheart and Claire Washburn." He said in his gruffy voice. Jane whimpered when she heard of Claire's name. She missed her oh so much.

"Claire is doing just fine Ja...I mean Lindsay." Cindy said softly.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She needed to speak to her to make sure she understands that she is there. Jane just stared at her blankly. She didn't know how to react to this. She sits down on her couch as she jumped when her laptop made a sound. She sniffed hard as she shakily opens it and gasped softly at the women in the screen.

"L...Lindsay?" Claire whispered her eyes wide. Maura was behind her still not beleiving any of this. She was hurt and confused.

"Claire bear." She whispered sobbing softly.

"Oh Lindsay. Don't cry my darling." She sighed as she puts her hand on her mouth trying to hold back her sobs. She was in so much pain. Cindy and Jill sat beshides Lindsay as she holds both of there hands.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." she kept saying over and over. She needed to be sure she was okay. She needed to keep her body in check. Tears threated to fall once again as she squeezed her eyes and looked away. Cindy ran her hand through the brunette's curly hair.

"Shush now. We will be together once again soon." she whispered to Linsday." The Italian women nodded as she smiled sadly towards her old M.E friend.

"I'm going to be comming home early. I already had book a flight home. Expect me there tomorrow morning." She said smiling brightly. Maura sighed as she looked at Jane's face. She couldn't see her friend anymore.

"I'm sorry Jane. I won't be comming home." With that Maura walked out of the room broken. Jane looked down as she shuts her laptop. Claire was comming home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

When the next day came along, Jane was extremely nervous. She didn't know how to react to Claire coming home when she sees her face to face. She might not even recolonize her old friend. She was pacing around her desk when she was called into work. She didn't want Claire to worry about her when she was on duty. She kept it secret as she sits down at her desk biting her nail. Korsak and Frost both looked at each other.

"Uhh Jane. You okay there partner?" Frost asked softly. He was concerned for her friend ever since they had known that she was really Lindsay Boxer. She looked up as she gave him her famous smile.

"Never better." She said as she swings her arm across from her. Korsak sighed as he puts down his glasses from reading an artical from the case.

"Jane. I've known you since you were small. You are not Lindsay." He repeated for the third time that day. Jane shakes her head as she looked away from Korsak. She needed to proof to them that she is indeed the missing inspector out of SFPD. Cindy comes running in with Jill as she stood up shocked to see them both there. She was greeted by a massive hug as she smiled and buried her head into both of there shoulders. Her girls. She was holding her girls once again. She looked up and saw her. The black tall women with black curly hair. One bag in a hand an flowers in the other. She whimpered softly when she saw her former friend. Maura was behind her surprisingly. She thought she wasn't coming home with her but she guess she did. Clair was the one to launched forwards and grabbed Jane hard into a hug. She gasped softly as she tensed right up without meaning to. She had hurt her friend. She didn't deserve the hug. She hugged her back however with confidante that she wasn't going to cry. She buried her head into her chest and cried heavily. Clair smiled as she buried her head into her massive curls, while she rubbed the back of her friend in order to claim her a bit.

"Oh Sweet Sweet girl. I'm here. Who ever is hunting you down we will take a stop to it. Right girls?" She said looking at the other members. They grinned and nodded as they high five each other. Maura looked at them still hurt that her best friend was an imposer. She sighed as she went to Korsak's desk and sits down. She was still going to be there for Jane. She was her friend after all. Korsak looks towards the M.E as he cleared his throat for her attention. The blonde looked over eyeing him as the girls went downstairs for coffee in order to catch up on life.

"I think this is a big understanding." Frankie Jr. said when the girls left.

"There is no way she is this Boxer chick. She is JANE." He practically almost yelled. Maura sighed softly as she rubs both of her arms together. She looked at the team.

"I can get a blood sample from her. I just need to be discreet. How do I get blood from the person I know?" She thought about it as she looked ahead. Frost and Frankie looked at each other.

"We can do it. It's pretty easy." Frankie grinned as Maura smirked slightly. She knew what he was going to do. Basketball.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Maura sighed softly as she looked towards the window of her office. She had the blood test results from there basketball game. Jane was not happy with the fact that Frankie Jr had elbowed her in the noise once again. He had gotten the sample from wiping it with there family towel. Although, he said he needed it back before his mother finds out. She agreed as she went right over to her lab. She gave back the towel to Frankie as she bits her lip waiting for the results. He tilts his head.

"She's a Rizzoli Maura. No doubt in my mind." He assured her.

The blonde just simply nodded as the computer ding. The results. She shakes as she takes it out of the printer as she reads it. She gasped softly as she slides down into her couch at the office.

"She is who she says she is Frankie. Lindsay Boxer." She whispered tears falling.

She hands over the results as Frankie shakes his head angry and upset that his mother kept this secret from him for so long.

"But how...She isn't even blonde!" He yelled as he saw the picture of this Boxer.

She had long wavy curly blonde hair. Her face structure was the same as he suspected. The outfit she was wearing screamed Jane. The two women with her was Claire Washburn and Cindy Thomas. He didn't recognized the blonde but it said on her chart Jill Bernhurt. He looked up her name as she was an Inspector for SFPD. "This is so surreal." He muttered as Maura sat there at her laptop trying to comprehend this. Her best friend was a fraud all this time. She didn't blame her. She blamed the government for keeping her friend away from the people she had once loved. "We need to talk to these women Frankie. Get Korsak and Frost. We need to have a little talk." She said softly. Frankie nodded as he did what needed to be done. They needed to investigate this before things get out of hand. She wanted her friend to tell her the truth. Does she really love her?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

When Jane came home that night, she was tired. She needed to sleep this alchol off of her before work tomorrow. She was unware that she was being watched from a distance. She yawned as she streacthed as she slowly falls asleep on the couch. Jo Friday snuggled up against her as she kept watched. She was uneasy as she herd the door jungle. She barked at the intruder as Jane jumped up almost knocking her off the couch. She grabs her gun but was to late as she had turned her back on the killer. He smirked as he rushed forwards as he knocked her out with a baseball bat. Jo barked louder as she ran out the door before the killer grabbed her.

"Fucking Mutt." He muttered as he looked towards his next victim. He shakes his head.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." He smiled wilidly. He grabs her hair as she moaned softly from the pain. He shakes his head as he rolled his eyes. He hated that his victims always make nosies. But the fun needs to begin soon. He picked her up as he made his way towards her bed. He needed to do this quick and fast before the police find out that someone had broken into her apartment. He grabs his knife from his pocket as he glanced at Jane. He smiled as he sits on the bed and runs it down her cheekbone.

"So weak without her friends by her side. How did you escape from me my dear?" He hummed as he walked around thinking of what he should do with her. She gains concess as she gasped at the man who was in her bedroom. He had already tied her to the bed so she wouldn't run away. He didn't want her to again.

"Ah someone is finally awake." He smirked as he looked over. His eyes were dark. His mouth formed a snarl. He went to lunge at her as gunshots ranged out and he dropped to the foot of the bed. Jane cried out thinking that the bullet it her but realized it didn't. She saw who had shot the gun. Cindy. She whimpered softly as tears of joy came when she saw her.

"Oh Cindy." She whispered as she saw the redhaired was shaking. She takes deep breaths as she dropped the gun as she rushed over to Boxer. She cried happily as she hugged her tightly as she snuggled into her neck. Jane smiled as she kissed her forhead softly.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." She kept saying as Frost and Korsak made there way into her room. Claire and Maura was both there as well as Jill. She was overwhelemed again as she started to have a panick attack. Maura went forwards first knowing Jane more than Claire. She was mortified seeing her old friend like this she didn't know what to do. Jane looked into Maura's eyes as she breaths heavily sweating.

"Easy Jane Easy." She whispered as she untied her. Jane went right to Maura as she held her tightly crying hard into her neck. Maura smiled as she holds her close rubbing her back soothinly in patterns. Frost and Korask prosscesed the body as it was taken away from them as they looked at the people in the room.

"I think we all need to have a long long talk." Vince said to the women. They all nodded knowing very well when it was going to.

"She will join us when she is ready. For now let her and Maura be." Frost said as they all make there way out of the room. Cindy was the last one to leave as she looked into her friends scared eyes.

"I love you Boxer." She said softly as she shuts the door.

* * *

A/N

Well that was a ride. What will Boxer do now? Stay as Jane and be with Maura? Or will she go back to SFPD and be Lindsay once again and be with Cindy? Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm almost done with this story and I will con my other stories when I can. Reviews are welcomed. Thank you!

\- Kim


End file.
